Imhotep
Summary Imhotep was an ancient Egyptian priest, the high-priest of Osirs, and the adviser to Seti I. For his crimes of murdering the Pharaoh and using dark magic from the book of the dead, Imhotep was punished with death and mummification, becoming the only known person to be cursed with the Hom-Dai, the most evil of all ancient curses. Imhotep was brought back in the first Mummy; this in turn gave him the desire to devour human flesh and the intent to spread evil and corruption throughout the world. Imhotep's intentions to rule the Earth turned towards the direction of taking the Scrolls of Thebes, which were ancient texts of power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 5-B with magic Name: Imhotep, He-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named, The Creature, Lord Imhotep, Prince Imhotep, The Bringer of Death, Grand Vizier of Zozer, High Priest of Amenophis Origin: The Mummy Gender: Male Age: Over 3223 years old (The Mummy Returns) Classification: High Priest of Osiris, and Grand Vizier of Zozer. Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Sand Manipulation and Sand Physiology, Water Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Wallcrawling, Curse Inducement (Only at resurrection), Life Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-High), Insect Breath, Telekinesis, Close Combat Specialist, Summoning, Hypnosis, Mind Control via Air Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Matter Manipulation, Resurrection via Soul Manipulation, Object Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (At least comparable to the mummy soldiers that are able to destroy walls with tackles and smashing cars with just steps), Planet level with magic (In his weakened state he was powerful enough to cause an eclipse) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (At least comparable to the mummy soldiers, who can match a bus in speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Athletic human (Able to casually lift a grown human with one arm), higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level. Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless, due to being already dead, he lacks of the needs of eat, sleep and any other function of living beings Range: Standard melee range, from dozens of meters to lunar distance with Magic Standard Equipment: Book of the Dead, Sword, Spear of Osiris, Ceremonial Golden Dagger, Double-bladed Axe Intelligence: Very wise, as High Priest and Vizier, he possesses great knownlegde about the mystic arts of the Ancient Egypt Weaknesses: Is still vulnerable to artefacts of mystic nature, such the Book of Amon-Ra, that is able to remove his immortality, along with his regeneration, fear of cats (only during reawakening) Gallery File:Tmummypic03.png File:The-Mummy-1999-the-mummy-movies-4380682-960-536-1-.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sand Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Necromancers Category:Mummies Category:Universal Studios Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5